


A Queen and her King

by Shinsukefox4lyfe



Category: WWE Immortals (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinsukefox4lyfe/pseuds/Shinsukefox4lyfe
Summary: After ShinsukeNakamura lost his title to Rusev, the affectionate little foxy lass herself came to try and cheer him up. With a little Christmas spirit to help her along her journey, Alicia manages to push Shinsuke to train harder and even became his tag team partner! But, during one mix match when Shinsuke is in danger and Alicia manages to get him out of hair way, do these two realise they have feelings for each other?





	A Queen and her King

No One's P.O.V.

It had officially been after the match between Rusev and Shinsuke and he had a blasting headache. He was sitting down in a chair with an ice pack resting on his head, a look of frustration and sadness mixed onto his face. He had kept his title for so long and he had him pinned twice or maybe more! He could've kept his title, but in almost an instance he had lost it to a three count. He felt like he wasn't even a king anymore. He let down his fellow Nakamericans and the one title he thought no one could take away from him: his title as the King of Style. He had been training for so long and to lose his title this quickly to some large Bulgarian made him feel upset. He was too lost in his own thoughts, eye remaining closed as he thought about what happened in that ring, that he hadn't even heard the footsteps of a lady inching closer to him. Around the corner Sonya DeVille, Mandy Rose and Lana were talking about what happened in the ring. Lana was bragging and Sonya and Rose didn't seem in the slightest bit interested, looking at each other before walking off. "Whatever! I'll talk to Alicia" She said with a tinge of anger in her voice. "What was all that about?" Alicia asked walking to Lana. "Oh I was talking to them about Rusev's win against Shinsuke. He lost his title and now he is sad and lackluster." Alicia slowly looked down the hallway and saw a slouched Shinsuke with an ice pack to his head. Lana had a proud smile on her face but Alicia slowly walked off. "Alicia?" Lana said just watching her slowly leave. She crossed her arms curiously and watched her. Alicia never tended to care about other people she never really met nor talked with, but the way he looked got to her. Her hand slid onto a cold, nearby water bottle as she clutched it in her hand. She crushed it to the point where the ice inside shattered into tiny pieces but still was in the water. As she inched closer to him, she swept a lock of hair behind her ear, hoping and praying he would hear or at least see her.

Shinsuke's P.O.V.

I was thinking to myself a bit too much that even the sound of a metal chair sweeping in front of me couldn't lift me from my thoughts. It wasn't until I looked up and saw. . . her that I fully wanted to focus. What had Alicia been doing here? How long has she been here? We barely talk, so why is she concerned for me? All of those thoughts ceased, when those eyes, those foxy and beautiful eyes stared up at me. Then I heard a voice far more beautiful than the ringing of any gong or geisha's voice could ever produce. "Hey. You doing alright?" She had asked me, handing me a bottle of cold water. When I grabbed the bottle, I came in contact with her hand and it was soft but cold. "Yeah, I suppose so. I think my loss is getting to me." I said disappointed until she grabbed my hand. "Hey, don't worry about that! Listen, I just want you to know that I was watching you and I was impressed by what you did. I was cheering for you to win. And when you didn't I was hurt but that's why I came here. I wanted to make you feel better and even make an offer." I was listening to her voice, the sound of it curling and twisting around as the smell of her Victoria's Secret perfume filled my nose. I felt so safe and she seemed so delicate and beautiful. But, when she mentioned an offer, I was intrigued and I actually started listening. "An offer, you say? I am. . . intrigued." "Well, because we are alike I mean we both have long legs, we both do axe kicks and enzuigiris I wanted to know if for any future tag team mix-up matches, I could be your partner? But until then, the real offer is do you want to train with me? Or teach me new moves?" As she went on and on about being my partner, I had a thought and it slowly arose in my head. It was us in the middle of the ring, against our opponents, doing axe kicks onto our opponents. I see myself launching her into the air as she kicks them. If she gets caught, she enzuigiri kicks them. We are standing in the middle as our theme music plays and we are holding our hands up in victory. It seemed too perfect, and I wanted to win with her by my side. I looked up at Alicia and I extended my hand out as I said, "We have a deal." I looked at her as she smiled cheekily and shook my hand, every part of me wanting to just hug her or kiss her hands but I decided to take it step further. As we both stood up, I looked her directly in the eyes, seeing her cheeks tint with a light pink color before I rested my head on hers. She seemed to smile and just as I was about to walk off, she grabbed my hand. "Wait." Hm?" I said concerned. I looked at her and she smiled softly as she pointed up at the ceiling. "What?" But then, I had remembered. I was wrestling on Christmas day and every Christmas, there is a tradition that is always repeated: Mistletoe. I smirked lightly before, leaning down and giving her a light kiss on the cheek, watching as her cheeks flushed with red blush. I pulled away after a second and walked off with a light wave.

Alicia's P.O.V.

I wasn't expecting him to actually kiss me and when he did, even though it was just a cheek kiss, I couldn't help but blush. I held my cheek as he walked off and my heart fluttered when he waved to me. I waved back shyly and said under my breath, "You're still my king. . ." All of a sudden Naomi came up to me. "Hey what was all that?" "O-oh! That? T-That was um. . ." I tapped my chin trying to think before Naomi put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. There's no need to explain yourself. If you love him, you love him. Don't let anyone get in the way of that. Okay?" "Okay. Thank Naomi." "No problem Alicia." Naomi pat me on the back before leaving and I folded up the chairs, sighing happily to myself as I walked off.

 


End file.
